theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynn Sr. hires K.O. and Steven
Lynn Sr. hires K.O. and Steven is a crossover episode of The Loud House. Synopsis When a toilet problem arises, Lynn Sr. hires K.O. and Steven Universe to help him solve it. Transcript At the loud house, Lynn Sr. gets up to go to the bathroom. Lynn Sr.: My boy I'm going to take a shit after dinner. Lincoln Loud: Great! Lynn Sr.: Honey I want pizza for dinner. Rita: Go fuck yourself Lynn Sr.: *Gasp in shock* what for? Lincoln Loud: I guess you better get going. Lynn Sr.: (began his quest when suddenly) Ahh Penis, Ahh Shit! (A feces creature called Shitzilla comes out of the bathroom and attacks Lynn Sr., Lynn Sr. grabs the broom and attacks Shitzilla, but the creature swallows it) Ahh Shit! (Lynn Sr. gets out of the bathroom and lock the door while the monster tries to open the door, his children watch in shock) Lynn Loud: Dad! what happened!? Lynn Sr.: Kids the floor is under attack by a shit! I'm going to sent for the 2 bravest heroes. (So Lynn Sr. sent a letter out requesting plumbing assistancetance, in the world of heroes and villains, K.O. and Steven walk towards Radicles house, Darkseid watches them and laughs evilly) K.O.: Nice of Enid and Radicles invited us for a picnic gay Luigi? Steven Universe: I hope they made lots of spaghetti! K.O.: Steven Look! (grabs the letter) it's from Lynn Sr., Dear 2 bravest heroes: my house is under attack by a shit please come help us! we gotta help Lynn Sr. and his Family! so K.O. and Steven orders Dendy types on her holographic keyboard and a giant portal opens up, now Both K.O. and Steven jumped trough a portal and began traveling through the vortex. K.O. and Steven came out of the vortex and arrived at the Loud House and Steven rings a door bell. Lynn Sr.: Ahh! You saved me! Steven Universe: I hope mr. loud made lots of spaghetti! (both he and K.O. arrived at the bathroom) K.O.: This is it buddy. (They opened the door and saw the monster) HOLY SHIT!!!! WHAT I'M I LOOKING AT!?!?!?!?!?!?! Steven Universe: I don't know man, but it looks hideous! K.O.: Well, let's get this over with! (as he and Steven battled the feces-like monster but the monster spits out the feces at K.O. and Steven they looked horrified) Meanwhile... Lynn Sr.: I'm going to check on the 2 boys (arrives at the bathroom and saw K.O. and Steven Universe who are in a bad situation) what they're help? Steven Universe: You gotta help us find the switch. Lynn Sr.: Hmmm K.O.: We need distractions. Lynn Sr.: Take this. (gives 2 boys a vacuum and sucks the monster into it.) You saved us! Steven Universe: I hope you made lots of spaghetti. K.O.: Come on Steven! (gives him a bill) Lynn Sr.: What's this (looks at the bill and becomes in shock) Fuck This! K.O.: (Gets angry) Fuck You! Lynn Sr.: I want you to go away (helds out the gun towards the 2 boys) K.O.: Uh-oh Steven we gotta go! (the 2 boys escape to the portal and went back to their home, K.O. and Steven are planning to get revenge on Lynn Sr. and his Family when) Look (They see Dean and Sam standing at their house, they walked towards them) Hey you! Dean: You want bombs? it's yours my friends. Steven Universe: Whoa! K.O.: (gets the bomb and smiles wickedly as he gets an idea, So K.O. and Steven Universe once again headed back to the Loud House) Back at the Loud House, Lynn Sr. and his children are watching dream boat, Soon enough, both K.O. and Steven came out of the portal and plotting to get revenge. K.O.: This is it Steven (suddenly the door disappears) Steven Universe: Whoa! K.O.: Aha! (Sets the bomb in front of the house and exploded, Lynn Sr. heard this and gets an idea to get rid of them) Lynn Sr.: Bobby Santiago! attack the 2 evil boys. Bobby Santiago: Yes mr. loud! K.O.: (walks towards the pipe as the suck him into it and slides down and lands on the floor) Bobby Santiago: Here's the trigger (Helds out the gun towards them) K.O.: We ain't afraid of you bastard! Steven Universe: (throws the bomb at Bobby Santiago as the bomb explodes and Bobby gets killed) That all a do it (as he grabs the gun) Lynn Sr.: Son I'm under attack by the evil forces of the 2 boys. Lincoln Loud: Great I'll grab my stuff. K.O.: Look Steven! it's the room Let's destroy this house! (as he and his pal Steven set all the bombs to destroy it) Meanwhile Lincoln Loud wears a Ace Savvy costume and meets up Becky. Becky: Where are you heading Lincoln? Lincoln Loud: I'm going to fight the 2 bastards Becky: Don't fight them beat them (swallows the spaghetti) lots of spaghetti! you know what I mean? Spaghetti, Spaghetti, Spaghetti. K.O.: (Sets all the bombs in the house and sets them ready to exploded) Aha! Let's get outta here (K.O. and Steven ran out of the house and went straight into the portal and went back to their home, when the bomb explodes and the Loud House is destroyed! all the fire are spreading the house as the fire fighters put all the fire out and the Loud family watched sadly as they started to crying, in the world of heroes and villains, K.O., Steven Universe, Enid, Radicles, and Jasper are laughing as they are watching the loud house destroyed in the TV by teaching Lynn Sr. and his Family a lesson) (and The End credits says That's All Folks) The End Trivia * This Fanfiction Episode is actually based on the YTP video "The King hires Mario and Luigi". * This is a crossover episode between The Loud House and OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes